Strategies
by fooboo24
Summary: Asami knows the age-old secrets and strategies to a man's heart, and decides to share them with Korra. Makorra, Mako/Korra. Mentioned Bosami, Bolin/Asami. Asami/Korra friendship, Asami/Mako friendship. Legend of Korra.


~P~

_Strategies_

~P~

"So, I hear you're a pretty good bender..."

"I do what I can."

"Would you care to show me?"

"Why not?"

Korra glared over at the non-bender and Firebender who were exchanging the words, before Earthbending a few disks into a nearby net furiously. She heard Asami giggle at Mako, which was followed by his deeper chuckle. She growled lowly to herself before bending the disks again. She hated how easily the little rich girl could get along with the moody Firebender – they had the same brooding attitudes, and so conversations were simple and often between them. The Avatar also abhorred the fact that since Hiroshi Sato had begun sponsoring the Fire Ferrets, that Asami felt the need to hang around and 'monitor' their practices. It usually led to distraction on both the boys' parts – Mako would end up just talking with her the entire time, which was very unlike him, while Bolin gazed at her, a crush evident in his eyes.

Korra didn't like to admit it even to herself – she kind of, sort of really liked the Firebender. Ever since their little escapades to save Bolin from Amon, they had overcome their issues with each other and grown closer. On one occasion, right before they were about to split to go after Amon and find Bolin, respectively, did they almost kiss, but the urgency of the situation had separated them before their lips could connect. So for Korra to see Asami almost hanging off Mako – it annoyed her to no end. But Mako hadn't acknowledged the day of their almost-kiss since it happened, instead acting passively, and so Korra was a bit worried that he might be ignoring her because of it. She didn't want to go back to square one with Mako... not after all they had been through together.

Korra's thoughts were interrupted then as Mako called over to her.

"Hey, Korra!" She turned, and he smiled warmly at her, which she returned. "Be my sparring partner?" Korra nodded, walking over to the Firebender and getting into a stance. She saw Asami cross her arms behind her and peer closely at Mako, and sent her a look. The non-bender caught this and raised an eyebrow at the Avatar, but shook her head a few seconds later.

Mako set up his own light-footed fighting stance, and he locked eyes with Korra. They nodded at each other, signalling that they were ready to begin their spar, and Mako threw a flaming punch at Korra, which she dodged by doing a back flip. Taking no time to allow her to gain her stance again, he lunged forward and punched towards her chest, but she blocked it before sending her own burning punch his way, which knocked him back a few feet. He recovered quickly before stepping forward and sending a plethora of controlled fire attacks in her direction, kicking and punching away. Korra blocked each and every one expertly, stepping back a pace each time he stepped forward. The heat paired with the sparring made for her to begin to overheat herself, and looking over at a brightly smiling Asami, did she lose her balance and was sent falling backwards. She tried to regain her footing, but Mako noticed her falter and swiftly swept his feet under hers, knocking her to the ground with a gentle thump. He landed on top of her then, straddling his legs over her torso and pinning her to the ground.

His breathing was heavy, and Korra stared up at him after regaining her breath. He smiled at her. "I won."

"As if," Korra put her hands on his chest and pushed him off of her, and he rolled to her side with a huff. "I would have won if I weren't so... distracted." Her eyes flickered from Mako's to Asami's then, which the Firebender noticed but didn't comment on.

"Ah, well," he pulled himself up as he spoke, before offering Korra a hand. "You can try again later. Whatever it takes to protect your Avatar ego." He laughed at this, and Korra knew it was lighthearted, whereas a few weeks ago it would have been sarcastic.

Taking his hand and allowing him to pull her up, they stood closely for a few moments, Mako not releasing her hand. It was only when the non-bender stepped forward and cleared her throat that they broke their contact, Mako blushing a bit and shaking his head to recollect his thoughts. He could just get lost in those blue eyes...

"You _are _good," Asami said then, walking up to him and lightly punching him in the arm. Mako turned to Asami and gave her a dazzling smile.

"Thanks." Mako pulled a hand through his hair, before motioning to Korra and wrapping an arm around her. "I'll take some credit, but Korra's mostly to thank here. She taught me the majority of those moves." He sent Korra an appreciative gaze, which made the usually extroverted Avatar blush shyly.

Asami noticed the interaction between the two, smiling to herself. "Well, I'll leave you to alone to... spar now. I'm going to check on how Bolin's doing."

Mako nodded at the dark-haired girl, and Korra watched as she walked across the training room over to the Earthbender, who had been watching the interaction between Mako and Asami closely, jealousy.

As soon as Asami was gone, Mako turned to Korra and got in a stance. "Rematch?" There was a chance of tone in his voice – he sounded friendlier, more comfortable, less cocky, and the Avatar noticed and like it.

Korra blinked at him, before nodding and getting in her own. Smiling, she said, "Rematch."

~P~

Korra wiped her face off on a towel, her forehead practically dripping with sweat. She had promised to meet the two brothers upstairs for dinner in a half hour, and so was walking away to the showers when Asami appeared beside her, falling into step with her.

"Hey, there, Avatar," she greeted cheerfully.

Korra grumbled in response. "What do you want?"

"To talk." Korra gave the girl a look. "About Mako." Instantly, Korra shook her head.

"Not interested," Korra waved her hand, walking ahead a little faster.

"Well, that's a lie." Korra heard the girl's voice from behind her and stopped. Turning she blinked questioningly, even though she knew in her stomach what the non-bender was implying. "You've been staring him down the entire time I've been here. You so clearly have a thing for him."

Korra glared at the ground – were her feelings really that obvious?

"Yeah, well, it doesn't matter, he's obviously all over you, Asami," Korra responded, before turning around again and walking off. Hoping Asami would leave her alone, she instead heard footfalls behind her and she sighed.

"You're thick, aren't you?" Asami asked, crossing her arms and jutting out her hip. "He doesn't like me – he likes you. Don't you see the way he looks at you? If he wants to get with anyone, it's you, Korra."

Korra stopped again, and then asked, "Well, why do you keep going after him then? You've got a crush on him, too." Asami laughed at that, and Korra turned around and gave her a glare.

When she stopped, Asami blinked. "What? That's complete ludicrous." Korra gave her a look with a raised eyebrow, and Asami rolled her eyes. "Okay, fine, maybe at first I did. He's attractive, what can I say? I wanted to see if I could get him to like me back, but nope, that's not the case – he's too focussed on you to care about little, ole Asami."

"Then why do you keep hanging off of him?" Korra asked her carefully, scanning the older girl.

"Because he's good company," Asami shrugged. She sighed then, and uncrossed her arms. "Besides, I have someone else in my mind now..."

Korra blinked at her, "Bolin?"

"Seems you're not completely clueless," Asami smirked at the girl, crossing her arms again. "He's adorable and sweet. I..." The usually stoic girl blushed, turning away and smiling at the ground uneasily, tucking a raven tress behind her ear. "I really like him."

"Well then, why do you hang around Mako so much if you like his brother more?" Korra inquired, stepping closer to the girl. "That doesn't make any sense to me."

Asami laughed again. Placing an arm around Korra's shoulders as though they were good friends, she walked them along the corridor. "I see you don't have much expertise in the field of boys, huh, my good friend?" Korra stared at her blankly before shaking her head in defeat. "I've been making him jealous, you see, by hanging around Mako. It's an age-old secret, the perfect strategy, and it works every time! Didn't you see the way he looked at us when Mako and I were talking in the training room? It's perfect!"

"So, you're making Bolin jealous..." Korra was trying to understand this twisted game of cat and mouse played by potential bachelors and bachelorettes in Republic City, "...so that he'll come to you?"

"Precisely," Asami patted her arm.

The pair walked in silence for a few minutes, before Korra asked a question rather reluctantly. "Are... are there any 'age-old secrets' I can use on Mako?"

Asami stopped them, and turning to face the Avatar, placed a hand on her shoulder and gave her a genuine smile. "Korra, honestly, just keep doing what you're doing. That boy is crazy about you – all he does is talk about you and how great you are! I give it another few weeks, and he'll be in the palm of your hands. Okay?" Her dark irises were full of honesty as Korra peered into them, and the Avatar blew out a sigh, before nodding and smiling back.

"Thanks, Asami," she said after a moment.

The non-bender winked at her before stepping back and walking in the opposite direction. "No problem. Put in a good word for me with Bolin, okay?" Korra nodded before she was left standing there alone in the hallway.

Maybe Asami wasn't so bad after all...

~P~

**Author's Notes: **I can't wait until they bring Asami on the show! :D


End file.
